


So Watch Me Fly

by apatternedfever



Category: Firefly, Newsflesh Trilogy - Mira Grant
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fusion, Gen, Shared Universe, the Fireflyverse Of Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatternedfever/pseuds/apatternedfever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Buffy got herself a job and into the black. (Or, the story of how, one universe over, Buffy is the Masons' genius pilot instead of their tech girl/fictional.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Watch Me Fly

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt meme, written off the song I'm Not Afraid of Anything, from Songs for a New World.

When Buffy meets the Masons, she's too young to be a serious candidate for the pilot job, too young to have gone to flight school, too young to even legally have been flying for more than a year. But it only takes her ten minutes to floor them and get around their objections to give her an interview; thirty minutes later, she's on a test flight and she knows she has the job.

On the outside, she's cool and steady as she was when she walked in, utterly confident; inside, she's having a party, dancing, spinning, gleeing, because the black is in front of her, and she's going to be flying into it soon. The black is waiting for her, she can hear it calling, and she's found her ticket home.

She's going to fly, and nothing can stop her now.


End file.
